Starting a family
by Rick Crash Tracy
Summary: Seven years after highschool Lilly, and Hisao find themselves married and expecting a child. Will their child be born with Lilly's blindness, Hisao's Arrythmia, or will the darling baby be born with both.


Feet shuffled quietly across the floor making their way down a hallway. Fingers brushed deftly onto dozens of pictures hanging across the wall and sitting upon a desk of a beloved couple that she could not see. Pictures of their life together as a married couple. The woman walked to the living room sunlight barely rising over the horizon of the bustling city that her and her husband had lived in for a couple of years now. She opened a window to let the gentle breeze move into the house. She shivered as the cold air swirled around her, her pajamas giving her little protection from the cold. Silent hands wrapped around her waist reaching the nearly inexistent baby bump. The woman smiled and leaned back into her husband's warm embrace. "Good morning Hisao."

Hisao bent down and gently placed kisses upon her neck. "It looks like a cold front is coming in." Hisao rested his head upon her shoulder and wrapped the entirety of his arms around her. "Your stomach is growing bigger. Have you thought of any names yet."

Lilly pouted in that usual cute way she had always done. "Sadly no, but we still have eight months to figure out at least one." She closed the window shutting out the cold draft. "Is there snow on the ground yet."

Hisao shook his head no but realized the futility of it soon. "No but the weather report said that we were going to have slight flurries later tonight." Hisao remembered the time Lilly had told him how much she loved the snow. "What are you hoping for boy or girl?"

Lilly froze for a few seconds not sure how to answer. She had in fact never really thought about it before. "I have actually never given it much thought." Lilly broke their embrace and turned around feeling Hisao's face. "Do you remember the first time we done this?...All those years ago in high school in the tea room."

Hisao couldn't help but smile at the memory as Lilly's fingers ran across his facial features. "Yeah I remember... You and Hanako were playing chess. I remember that she beat you that day." Hisao grabbed Lilly's hand holding it tight to his chest.

Lilly's smile grew as he remembered almost perfectly. "I'm surprised that you can still remember that Hisao. I think that's the day that I started falling for you." Her hands danced across Hisao's chest stopping at his scar. "That scar never truly disappeared did it?"

Hisao reached up and touched his own scar. "No... no it didn't. You know without this scar I would have never met you." He bent down kissing her passionetly on the lips.

Lilly did not object but rather returned the kiss more vigorsly. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into their kiss. Their tounges fought for domination in each others mouths. Lilly reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and let her hands drop as she began to speak. "Your thinking dirty thoughts again aren't you Hisao?"

Hisao smiled starring into those cloudy blue eyes. "You know I have always loved how those pajamas looked on you." He wrapped his arms around the small of her back holding her tightly as he kissed her once again.

Lilly slowly pushed Hisao backwards untill they hit the opposite wall. "We have a few hours before work starts." She ran her hands back up to his running her fingers through his hair. "How about we move this back to the bedroom."

"I have a better idea." He smirked and picked up Lilly up as he continued to kiss her.

Lilly gave a yelp as she was lifted into the air, but she quickly regained her composer. She wrapped her legs around his waist continuing the kiss they were sharing.

Hisao pushed off the wall and walked to a small desk that Lilly had passed just minutes ago. He quickly slid the pictures that sat upon it to set Lilly down. Hisao umbottoned her pajama top quickly revealing her bare breast. He stood in awe of the beauty that sat in front of him. "Your such a beautiful woman Lilly."

Lilly smiled at the compliment and pulled Hisao into a deepening kiss for his reward. "Let's go some where more comfortable."

Hisao picked her back up moving to the living room. As he moved he lowered his kisses to the upper part of her breast. He was rewarded with a moan that had escaped from Lilly's mouth. Hisao quickly found the couch and set her down. He slowly dropped his pajama pants as Lilly did the same with her own. "I love you Lilly."

Lilly smiled and wrapped her arms around his naked form untop of her. "I love you to Hisao."

Hisao graded papers at his desk as the day was about to come to an end. He couldn't help but smirk mischievously at what happened this morning. 'I'm surprised my heart didn't go out.' Hisao stretched his sore back as he thought this to himself. 'Damn maybe we should have went to the bed. My back is sore from that awkward angle.' The final bell rang as he stretched "Remember to study for your test tomorrow over your BCA tables... This is simple science people so I suspect good grades from all of you." He heard a collective moan from most of the class. Hisao laughed them off as he finished grading his papers. He put his papers up when he heard the door open once again. "Hey there beautiful you ready to go?" Hisao turned to find that one of his female students had forgotten her bag and she had returned to retrieve it.

"I...uh...um." The student mumbled incoherently as she stood in the door way.

"Okay I know what you're thinking but it's not what it sou..." The student ran to her bag and ran out the door without another word. Hisao ran out the door trying to catch her. "Hey I didn't know it was you that was there!" It was to late she was out the schools front doors. "Ah dammit!"

"What happened?" Lilly stood in the middle of the hallway cane raised in her hands a look of concern stretched out across her face.

Hisao grabbed the bridge of his nose out of annoyance. "I just did something incredibly stupid." He walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Forget about it... come on let's get out of here." Hisao wrapped his arm in Lilly's. "Has anyone noticed yet?"

Lilly gladly let Hisao lead the way arm in arm tapping her cane along the way. "If somebody has they haven't asked about it yet... We need to visit the doctors office today at 4:00 we should hurry." She hurried her pace slightly. "How were your classes today?" She asked this as she leaned her head on Hisao's shoulder.

"Well most of the class got their work done so I'm happy." Hisao opened the school door's out into the freezing rain. "Wait a minute let me get out my umbrella." He pulled out the umbrella protecting both himself, and Lilly from the stinging rain, and sleet. "It's going to definitely snow tonight." The happy couple made it to the car quickly and started driving down the street. "Let's see whats on the radio shall we?"

"~ation has the privalege of covering the special Olympics this year... Someone set a world record today. Emi Ibarazaki is the first person to win four consecutive gold medals in a row in the Special Olympics."

Hisao was stunned at the announcement. "Did he just say Emi?" He turned up the volume listening intently to the broadcast.

"Emi Ibarazaki won her four gold medals in the 400, 200, and 100 meter dashes as well as the Relay. We had a live interview with Miss. Ibarazaki later today." There was a pause in the broadcast as they switched to the recorded audio with Emi. "Miss. Ibarazaki you just broke a world record, and earned yourself a spot in the Guinness book of world records... You must be very proud of yourself today." "Well yeah I'm proud... I just won four gold medals in the Olympics." "Is there anyone you would like to thank for these recent achievements?" "Well I would really like to thank my Dad may he rest in peace. He was the whole reason I started running in the first place and I would have never got this far without him. I would also like to thank my Mom, and my Stepdad Ryotoro Hikaru. My mother always supported my running, and my Stepdad was and still is my Nurse if he wasn't there for me I probably would have to stop running due to injury."

"Wow Emi... I can't believe that she actually won four gold medals." Hisao laughed as he drove down the rainy street coming within eye sight of the hospital. "I knew she was good, but damn that's really good."

Lilly smiled at Emi's success but furrowed her eye-brows at the mention of the Nurse's name. "Her Nurse? Does she mean the Nurse from Yamaku? That's the first time I have ever heard his name."

"Hey yeah that's actually the first time I heard his name too. What was it? Ryotoro Hikaru." Hisao pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. "We're here." He walked out opening the door for Lilly. "M'lady."

Lilly grabbed her cane and hopped out of the car as Hisao opened the door. "My, what a gentlemen." Lilly reached out feeling for Hisao. She wrapped her arm around his and walked into the hospital quickly to get out of the rain.

Hisao and Lilly quickly found the reception desk and walked towards it. "Yes we are the Nakai family. We have an appointment with Doctor Dojima." The receptionist nodded and motioned for them to take a seat in the lobby. "We will call you when the Doctor is ready for you." Hisao thanked the woman and quickly found a couch where Lilly, and himself could rest comfortly.

An Old woman sitting by herself in the lobby noticed the loving comfortly. "So good to see a love like yours." She chuckled to herself quietly. "Oh how to see a married couple thrive together... It brings me back to my younger years... How long have you two been married?"

Lilly smiled at the voice of the old woman as she rested her head on Hisao's shoulder. "We have been married five years now." Lilly perked up at the sounds of approaching foot steps.

Hisao nodded at her answer, and turned to look at the 80 year old woman. "That's about right. But we have been together for almost seven." He kissed Lilly's hand as he spoke.

The Old woman laughed at their affection. "If looks say anything it would say that you two were highschool sweethearts?" It was more of a statement then a question. "How did you two meet?"

"Well as you guessed it we met in Highschool." Lilly was the one who spoke this time. "Hisao was trying to find the library and came to a tea room by mistake... I had to show him the way there myself."

Hisao recalled the memory fondly. He had opened the door to the tea room and had found her solitary figure alone in the room. 'My god she was beautiful.' Not that she isn't beautiful now by any means. He perked up at the sounds of approaching foot steps. "Mr. and Mrs. Nakai the doctor will see you now."

"Thank you." Hisao gently stood up raising Lilly with him. "Well it was nice talking to you Mrs..."

The old woman turned and looked at Hisao. "Miss., Miss. Mikado." She corrected Hisao.

Lilly laid in a bed as Doctor Dojima rubbed a warm gell onto her stomach. "Okay I'm going to run the ultrasound to see if the child is growing normally." Lilly nodded giving the doctor permission to move forward with the test.

Hisao stood behind Lilly starring out the window. They had been there for a couple of hours now and snow had finally started falling. 'It was about this time of year when I had my first heart attack.' He walked back to Lilly's side looking at the screen. "Doctor I have a question about our baby."

Doctor Dojima looked at the screen as Hisao spoke. "Ask away Mr. Nakai."

Hisao rubbed his chin contmeplating over his question. "Is there a chance that our child will have the same... condition as I do?"

Lilly reached up and squeezed his hand. "Hisao don't."

The Doctor set down the ultrasound and turned to Hisao. "I'm not going to lie to you Mr. Nakai... Arrhythmia is a genetic disorder so yes there a possiblity that your child will be born with the same condition. But medicine has improved since your time and it is much more treatable then it was ten years ago."

Hisao nodded accepting the answer. "There is still a possiblilty that it won't have Arrhythmia though?" He still hoped that his child would not be born with the same condition as himself.

"That is correct, but let's continue with the ultrasound shall we." The doctor picked it back up rubbing it on Lilly's stomach. "Aha there it is do you see it... No offense Mrs. Nakai."

Lilly smiled and laughed it off. "There's no need to change your speech on my account Doctor. What does it look like Hisao?"

Hisao leaned in close to the screen. "I think you would be dissapointed even if you could see it Lilly. It looks like a tiny white peanut."

Lilly laughed at his assessement. "I'm sure it looks beautiful. When will we be able to tell if it's a boy, or girl doctor?"

"It will be a few more months before we can determine that." He grabbed the ultrasound and put it away. "Well that pretty much concludes all that we need to do today. I'll see you two in a few weeks then."

Hisao rose and firmly shook the Doctor's hand. "Thanks doc." He helped Lilly out of her bed.

After Lilly was fully dressed she and Hisao walked to the car. Hisao was deep in thought. 'Why does that old woman's last name sound so familiar.' As he thought this to himself he subconsciously began to walk slower.

Lilly began to notice that Hisao was slowing down. "Is there something wrong Hisao?" She asked concern easily detectable in her voice. "Your slowing down."

"I'm just thinking." He turned looking at Lilly's concerned face. "It's nothing to be concerned with. It's just that old woman's name sounded so familiar... Do we know anybody named Mikado?"

Lilly slowed down her pace to match Hisao's. "Now that I think about it I think Misha's last name was Mikado."

Hisao bunched up his eyebrows. "Was it? I don't really remember hearing her last name, but if they are related she most ber her grandmother. She's much different from Misha. She was calm, quiet, and much more quiet." Hisao reached the car and opened the door for Lilly. "I don't think that school will be in session tomorrow. It has only snowed for about an hour and it's already accumulating." He closed her door and went to the drivers side and quickly started the car turning on the heater.

At the talk of school she was reminded of what Hisao had said later that day. "That reminds me. You never did tell me what happened later today at the school." She smiled as she knew Hisao really didn't want to say but he would anyway. "So what happened anyway?"

Hisao sighed deeply as he put the car in drive and began to drive back to the house. "After I fiished gradding my papers Yukari a female student of mine came back to pick up her bag that she had left." He stopped at a red light and watched the line of traffic cross the intersection. "She opened the door, and I thought that she was you. Naturally since I'm the gentlemen I am I said. "Hey there beautiful you ready to go?" She obviously took it the wrong way and ran without me being able to explain to her my mistake."

Lilly had a laugh at Hisao's expense. "That's going to be an awkward conversation." She reached out feeling for Hisao's hand finding it on the gear shifter. "To answer your question Hisao I hope we have a girl."


End file.
